Just Cause/Transcript
Cutscene Medic: 'Room 5, straight ahead. '''Spike: '''Thank you. ''Spike, followed by Saint, is walking through medbay. They arrive at room 5. 'Spike: '''Wreck. ''Spike enters the room. Wrecker is laying in a bed. Saint waits in the doorstep. Spike sits on a chair next to the bed. 'Wrecker: '''You took your time. 10 fucking years I waited for you. '''Spike: '''But I came back. Not everyone got what he was promsed from me. ''Wrecker sighs and looks away. 'Wrecker: '''I'm done with it all. All those years, I wanted to return to the field. At least that's what i thought I wanted. '''Spike: '''You can help us now, Wreck. '''Wrecker: '''What do you want? ''His question sounds pervasive, but so does Spike's answer. 'Spike: '''I want Parker. And you want him too. Give me what you know. All those years.... ''Spike grabs Wrecker's arm and Wrecker looks to him. 'Spike: '''What did the CIA do? Didn't they try to get you out? '''Wrecker: '''Why do you think they want me to get out? '''Spike: '''You were their asset. '''Wrecker: '''They did contact me, saying that they waited for the right moment. Off course, that moment let me wait until you got me. '''Spike: '''Anything else? '''Wrecker: '''Ehm... I don't know. They said they were busy, keeping an eye on someone. '''Saint: '''Who? ''Saint interrupts the conversation. Wrecker and Spike both look at him. 'Wrecker: '''So little Calvin has a voice too. Heh. It was a girl. they said Parker had a mad on finding her. '''Spike: '''A girl? Could that mean... it's Sarah. '''Saint: '''Who's Sarah. ''Spike stands up. 'Spike: '''Saint, get in contact with Wolfhound. Let him check CIA activity in the area of Dubai. '''Wrecker: '''What are you up to? '''Spike: '''There's a compound in China. Typhoon radio signals are transmitted from there to Dubai. We weren't able to hack them, but if we can get a confirmation that Sarah is in Dubai, Parker must be in China. '''Wrecker: '''What has the CIA to do with this? '''Spike: '''Nothing yet. If they stand in my way, they can see me put a bullet in Parker's head. ''Spike turns around and walks past Saint. Saint looks one more time to Wrecker and the screen goes black. Mission The game starts with a black screen and slowly appear little lights which get bigger and bigger. When fully enlighted, the view is that of the city of Dubai. Saint looks at the Dubai Airport, observing aircraft movements. 'Prophet: '''Command, safe landing. We are operational under cover and ready to engage on target building. ''Next to Saint sit Prophet and Deuce. Prophet talks to his radio why looking to the skyline. 'Command: '''Hold on, Wolverine Actual. Sit tight. '''Deuce: '''They've probaly still got jet lag. ''Saint looks at his rifle again, cocking it another time. In the distance appears a plane approaches the building. The plane flies above them making a thunderous sound with its jet engines. 'Deuce: '''Holy shit... '''Command: *'Creaking* Wolv..ine, you... to engage on... 'Prophet: '''Fuck this signal. Command, are we clear? ''Still a creaking sound and no response. Prophet tries to make it better, but no change. 'Deuce: '''The plane must've disorted it. '''Saint: '''Well, should we go then, ladies? ''Deuce nuds and looks at Prophet who looks back. 'Prophet: '''All right then, prepare to rappel down. We're going to do this by the book. ''They walk towards the vence of the building, putting a rope around it. they step over it and they stand on the edge of the building. Saint looks another time down, to the illuminated highway. '' '''Prophet: '''On three... One... Two... Three. ''While saying three, the 3 soldiers rappel down. They walk on a wall of the building, dodging the windows. 'Deuce: '''Which floor do we stop? '''Prophet: '''Until we reach the balcony. '''Saint: '''I don't see a balcony. ''Prophet looks down. There's indeed no balcony. 'Prophet: '''You got to be kidding me. They said the west side of the fucking building. '''Deuce: '''Now what? '''Prophet: '''Saint, make a hole in the glass and enter the building. We go Oscar Mike. '''Saint: '''Copy that. ''Saint rappels a few more floors down and stands on a tight edge. He steps slowly to a window and looks inside it. Nobody in the room. He grabs a flame cutter and makes a circle in the window holding a sticky glove to prevent the piece from falling in. He steps in and lays down the glass circle on the floor. Prophet and Deuce follow. 'Deuce: '''All right, we're in. Now what? '''Prophet: '''Sweep through the building. Engage Parker when in sight. Are we clear? '''Saint: '''Copy all. Take point. ''The team moves through the floor with Prophet on point. He holds up a fist and flattens his palm. 'Prophet: '''I got visual on three hostile snipers. On our three at the top of the building. ''The three snipers are highlighted and Saint puts the head of one of them through his scope. 'Deuce: '''The one on the right's mine. '''Prophet: '''I've got the middle guy. Saint, on your go. Use the noise of the jets to mask the shot. ''Saint waits for a few seconds and hears a jet engine growing in volume. '''Prophet: *When the noise is loudest* Fire. All three members fire and kill the snipers. Deuce: 'Tangos down. ''They go near the door and slowly open it. Deuce peeks around the cornor, followed by Saint and Prophet. They lay down under cover by a desk. They hear movement. 'Deuce: '''Enemy, 10 o'clock. '''Prophet: '''Hold up, let him pass. ''The soldier passes by. They move up. They reach the elevator hall. 'Deuce: '''What's it going to be? '''Prophet: '''Let's see where this thing is going to take us. ''They walk into the elevator, taking cover behind the small walls next to the door. The elevator closes his doors and goes up. The door opens. '' '''Security guard 1: '''There it is, let's go man. ''Two guards walk into the elevator, but are stabbed by Saint and Deuce. 'Deuce: '''Bad timing, brother. ''They move out of the elevator. This floor looks different than the last one, this is more a security level. They hear another couple of footsteps. Prophet assigns the team to take cover behind a pair of boxes. 'Security guard 2: '''Why the hell do we have to guard this fucking tower, I mean, who's here anyway? '''Security guard 3: '''Typhoon wants us here. Besides, who wants to ignore Typhoon? ''Saint walks towards one of the guards and takes him out while the other one turns around, but is killed by Prophet's gun shot. 'Prophet: '''Tango's down. Looks like this is the floor we heading for. Deuce, get some explosives on the door. ''They walk towards the door. Deuce plants explosives on the door while Proiphet nuds to Saint, who readies his rifle. Deuce steps aside. 'Deuce: '''Fire in the hole! ''The door explodes. 'Prophet: '''9-banger! ''Prophet throws a 9-bang into the room. After it explodes Saint moves into the room, shooting at the surprised and flashed soldiers. They try to take cover behind the crates but are eventually killed. '' '''Deuce: '''Enemies, 1 o'clock! '''Prophet: '''Got a visual on target. ''They fire at the next group. Killing them, but with heavy resistance. '' '''Typhoon Guard: '''Eliminate the intruders! '''Saint: '''I take left! You, go right! ''They split up. Saint enters the left room. Soldiers are sitting behind crates. Saint tries to kill them all and oves towards the next door. After shooting a hole in the door, Saint puts a grenade through the door. The grenade explodes and shatters the door and kills some enemies. These soldiers are a little better equipped. The main room is hard to clear, but Deuce and Prophet manage to flank the enemies, eliminating whatever Saint missed. 'Deuce: '''Are we clear!? ''Before they can answer, a sniper shot is heard and bursts through the window. The bullet hits the crate. 'Saint: '''Sniper! '''Prophet: '''Get to cover! Any visual on target! ''Deuce points his rifle at the window, another shot bursts thorugh the window and Deuce hides again. 'Deuce: '''Negative, can't get a lock on him. ''They slowly crouch through the room. The bullets fly rapidly after each other through the window. After switching from cover a few times, they reach a door. 'Prophet: '''Breach and clear, fast! ''Saint kicks in the door and fires at multiplae targets who are killed. 'Prophet: '''Room clear. Looks like these are real Typhoon. That bastard wasn't lying, they really want to have the HVT. '''Deuce: '''And Parker? '''Saint: '''He's not here. '''Prophet: '''Well there's a chance that he is upstairs. ''Deuce and Saint look confused. Prophet gestures to some explosives rigged to support columns. 'Prophet: '''Looks like these are rigged explosives. If they want to bring something down, it's upstairs. '''Deuce: '''I don't know, man. If these are primed, we can expect a big boom. '''Saint: '''We need to be fast. ''Saint runs towards the stairs. Prophet and Deuce follow. They go upstairs and find the door. There's a red glare coming from under the door. 'Deuce: '''What the... Saint open it! ''Saint opens the door. There's a burning group of papers next to a soldier who's setting it on fire. They fire at him, alerting the rest of the floor. The team moves up and fires at all soldiers. 'Deuce: '''Shit, what about the explosives?! '''Prophet: '''When there's nobody to detonate it, no problem. Watch out, grenade! ''Grenade explodes near them. Saint stands up and fires at the other enemies, switching quickly from cover. 'Deuce: '''Saint, enemies on your 9! ''Saint turns around and fires at the enemies. 'Prophet: '''Clear the rooms! ''They go invidually through the rooms, breaching and clearing it. The first one for Saint is cleared quickly. 'Saint: '''Clear. ''The second one is also cleared quickly, but an enemy surprises him from the back. Saint throws him over his shoulder on the desk, but the soldier punches him on the ground. When the soldier wants to stab him, a bullet flies through his head and he's kicked over by Deuce. Deuce reaches for Saint. 'Deuce: '''Close call man, you're allright? '''Saint: '''I'm fine, if that's the last of them. ''They walk out of the room. Prophet stands in the main hall. 'Saint: '''So any useful intel over here? '''Prophet: '''Place is a goldmine, even without Parker. This has got to be what we're looking for. '''Deuce: '''What about the HVT? ''Prophet reaches for his radio. 'Prophet: '''Wolfhound this is Wolverine. Negative. he's not here. Maybe Cardinal and Seraph got him. ''Same creaking sound like the sound in the beginning. 'Prophet: '''Wolfhound, come in. Wolfhound, you read me? ''It remains silent and the creaking sound stops. 'Wolfhound: '''Identify yourself. '''Prophet: '''Wolfhound, it's Prophet. A plane knocked off our signal so we went dark. How's it going with the others? '''Wolfhound: '''Copy all, Prophet. I'll get you linked up with Cardinal. Give me a SitRep. ''The team is linked up with Cardinal and Seraph. '''Prophet: '''Wolfhound, no sign of HVT, I repeat no sign of HVT. Cardinal, any luck at the other side of the world? '''Cardinal: Negative, no sign of him. Perhaps he will be gone forever. Prophet: Well that's going to change. We got all his records in a nice playbook. He grabs some papers from the crate. Suddenly a rumbling sound echoes in the distance. The building shakes slightly. Deuce: 'You got to be kidding me... '''Prophet: '''Shit the explosives! ''Another louder explosive is heard and the floor begins to shake more violently. 'Wolfhound: '''Say again, Prophet. What explosives? '''Saint: '''This place is going down! '''Prophet: '''Wolfhound, the building's rigged with explosives to hide the evidence! We're going to need evac ASAP! ''Ultimately, an explosion follows beneath them. The buidling slowly falls. '' '''Deuce: '''Hang on! Don't fall off. ''They try to grab pieces of the building to hold on to, but Saint doesn't manage to grab something solid. He grabs the edge of the building, as he looks down to the street. 'Prophet: '''Saint! Wolfhound, call in the blackout, immediatly! '''Wolfhound: '''You'll lose your UAV support, we can't extract you via air ASAP. '''Prophet: '''We need to go dark, do it now! ''While Prophet shouts to Wolfhound, Saints grabs his rope and ensures it to a metal pipe. He than releases grip from the edge. 'Deuce: '''What the hell, Saint! ''Saint falls down to the ground while the building falls towards the building on it's right. 'Wolfhound: '''Blackout inbound. ''Suddenly all lights go out and the buidling crashes into the other one, causing million pieces of glass and metal falling down towards Saint. He adjusts his rope and swings towards a window, destroying it and falling into the building. While rolling on the ground, he tries to stand up which is hard for him, but from the distance appears an unaffiliated chopper, shining at Saint with a bright white light. Saint stands up and runs away when the chopper starts firing. 'Prophet (Radio): '''Saint, where are you? Are you okay? '''Saint: '''I'm fine, besides that the building is collapsing. '''Prophet (Radio): '''You need to get to our position upstairs. We need to wait for chopper exfill on our position. '''Saint: '''All right, on the move. ''Saint enters the staircase, which is partly collapsing and burning. Occassionally, a Typhoon member opens a door and fires at Saint. Suddenly, a pair of stairs collapse right in front of him. 'Saint: '''Fuck. ''He turns around and opens a door. The room is full of Typhoon members. 'Typhoon: '''There's one of them. Get him! ''Saint engages on the enemies and makes his way to another staircase. He runs to the floor where Prophet and Deuce are. He opens he door and walsk towards them. 'Prophet: '''There you are. '''Deuce: '''Where's the chopper, Prophet? This building is not going to hold on much longer. ''Deuce starts getting a bit nervously. 'Prophet: '''Hold on, I hear something. ''A chopper appears in their back. It's the one with the bright light. 'Saint: '...That's not ours... Saint fires at it, but the chopper fires back with heavier arms. The 3 are forced to take cover. '' '''Deuce: '''What now, Prophet?! '''Prophet: '''Let me think... ''Saint leans around the corner, firing at the chopper. He leans back, when the chopper fires at him. 'Saint: '''We need to get to the other building. '''Deuce: '''How? '''Saint: '''The bridge... '''Deuce; '''What? You got to be kidding me. '''Prophet: '''It's our only chance. Let's do it. ''Prophet dashes away towards the windows. 'Deuce: '''Aw fuck. ''Saint and Deuce follow him. Prophet jumps through the window, followed by Deuce and Saint. Saint looks down to the fallen top of the buidling, hanging between the two buildings. They smash through the windows and land on the side, which is a wall, fortunately. 'Prophet: '''You good? '''Deuce: '''Sure. '''Prophet: '''Good. ''They slowly climb back on their feet. 'Prophet: '''Watch your step. We walk on windows. Let's go. ''The building who's on it's side, slowly starts sliding down inot the other building. 'Prophet: '''Fuck. Before we know it, this building falls down with us in it. ''A 3 minute counter appears on screen. 'Deuce: '''Let's make it quick then. ''They walk on the windows until they arrive at a floor, which is now a wall. Prophet climbs onto a hole in it. 'Prophet: '''Grab my hand. ''Saint grabs Prophet's hadn adn Saint climbs over the floor and jumps down. Prophet now lifts Deuce over it. When they both umped down, a bullet hits the floor just right next to them. 'Prophet: '''Contacts! Get behind cover! ''The 3 take cover behind objects while enemies run towards them. A firefight starts. 'Deuce: '''Don't let them pin us down for too long. '''Prophet: '''Shoot the windows if they are standing on it. ''When enemies are standing on windows, SAint shoots at it and breaks it, causing the enemies to fall out of the building. 'Deuce: '''Enemies out of sight. Push up. ''They run through the rooms and jump, climb or walk through holes in the floors. '' '''Prophet: '''Rocket fire! Take cover! ''An enemy fires a SMAW rocket to the Predators. The warhead flies through a hole in the floor and an explosions causes to let debris fall down, crushing down the floor entirely. 'Prophet: '''Heads down. ''Saint ducks and debris bounce over him, crashing windows and objects in the room. When the debris crash into the floor of the other building, the floor collapses of that building. 'Deuce: '''Shit, this building is going to fall down! ''Within seconds of Deuce saying that, the building loses grip on the other building and one half falls down, making the building slowly go hang diagonally. Saint grabs a pipe and hold on to it. 'Prophet: '''Slide down! '''Deuce: '''What?! ''Deuce shouts to Prophet. Saint looks down to the crashing pieces of debris. 'Saint: '''We don't have another option. ''Saint releases grip and slides down the building, alongside other pieces of debris ad Deuce and Prophet ''and ''other pieces of debris. He is lifted by a sort of ramp and crashes through a window and lands into the other buildng, rolling over. He sees Deuce and Prophet also crashing into the other building. 'Saint: '*sigh* You okay? 'Prophet: '''Could be better *Cough*. ''In the distance is the sound of crashing glass and rubble heard, alongside screaming civilians. 'Deuce: '''Fucking civies, they're like disaster tourists. '''Prophet: '''What would yo do when somehting like this happens...? '''Saint: '''Let's just get down. ''The 3 Predators make their way through the building's level. The power goes back on again. 'Prophet: '''We got power... But the signal is still weak. '''Deuce: '''Extraction can wait, let's get out of here first. ''They move furhter into another room. 'Deuce: '''I count four hostiles... They're looking for their fallen. '''Prophet: '''Let them find each other later, take 'em out. ''They engage on the surpirsed enemies, dropping them within seconds. 'Prophet: '''Let's go, staircase is just around the corner. ''They walk further, the sounds of the tower rumbling is heard. 'Deuce: '''Now the arab world got their collapsed building. '''Prophet: '''I thought we were past that age. ''Deuce and Prophet look at each other for a split second, but they continue. The rumbling of the tower gets louder. 'Deuce: '''I don't trust this shit. '''Prophet: '''Let's speed up our pace. ''They jog to a door. They take point and Deuce opens it. Saint moves in. 'Saint: '''All clear, staircase ahead. '''Prophet: '''All right, let's go. ''They run down the stairs. Suddenly, their hear another kind of rumbling, getting louder. 'Prophet: '''What's that? ''They look up and see a piece of junk falling down, crashing into eahc layer of steps, creating a lrager pile o junk heading to the Predators. 'Saint: '''The stairs! '''Deuce: '''Fuck! '''Prophet: '''Through here! ''Prophet bashes open a door, followed by Deuce. Saint dives through the opening and looks back, seeing the junk hitting their level. 'Deuce: '''Holy shit, well that where the stairs. You okay? '''Prophet: '''Not a good day to be spec ops... ''They stand up, when they suddenly hear American voices. 'Deuce: '''Shit, Typhoon. '''Prophet: '''Take cover. ''Prophet and Deuce lean against a wall, while SAint lays down on the ground. 'Soldier 1: '...relocated to the hotel. Just in time. Now that the police is blocking the road, we can't get her out. 'Soldier 2: '''You see? Keeping an eye on Typhoon isn't enough... '''Deuce (Whispers): '''What the hell? '''Prophet (Whispers): '''Quiet. '''Soldier 2: '''Even those wannabe heroes are after her. '''Soldier 1: '''Let's just get to the chopper and get rid of the police block. ''The soldier pass by adn head to another direction. 'Deuce: '''Those were not Typhoon. You saw that logo. This is CIA we're dealing with. '''Prophet: '''Doesn't matter. They got the location of the HVT. Let's stick with them and find that chopper. Everyone's hostile. ''The Predators pursue the 2 soldiers until they see a chopper ready for taking off. Two soldiers are standing on the chopper, while 5 others are guarding it, plus the two soldiers who just walked by. 'Saint: '''What now? '''Prophet: '''Like how we do it everytime. Let's waste them. ''The three open fire at the soldiers on the ground, who take cover behind some packages and crates. The chopper slowly starts taking off. 'Prophet: '''Fuck. It's getting away! '''Saint: '''No, it isn't. Cover me. ''Saint rusn to teh chopper, being cover fired by Prophet and Deuce. The chopper already has elevated quite much, but SAint manages to grab the edge of the chopper. He climbs on i, hearing the pilot talking to the radio. 'Pilot: '''We got three tangos entering ladning deck. We're heading off to your location, how copy. '''Radio: '''Copy that. We're in front of the oasis, trying to get an escort vehicle for the girl. Get the chopper in position to provide overwatch for immediate escort via route Alpha. We have too many civilians to open fire, so make sure you get here quick and that you're not followed. Out. ''While the radio is saying that, Saint is grabbed from the back by a soldier. Alerting the pilot and co-pilot. Saint manages to jump backwards to bash teh soldier agaisnt the side adn then throws him over his shoulder on the floor. He swiflty grabs his gun and shoots the co-pilot before executing the soldier laying on the ground. He then wlaks to the pilot, pushing the gun agaisnt his head. 'Saint: '''Get me to the Oasis hotel and I'll not unload my clip in you. '''Pilot: '''Okay, okay. Easy... ''Saint looks through the front window, but then sees the co-pilot moving in his reer sight. The co-pilot pullls out aa pistol and wants to hit Saint, but SAaint pushes away teh gun. The gun goes off and the pilot is hit, who falls on the controls. The chopper starts spinning and Saint is slammed agaisnt the back of the chopper. HE then tries to crawl to the exit and jumps out, seeing hwo the chopper crashes into a building. Saint falls on a car. 'Civilian woman: 'هل هو ميت؟ (Is he dead?) 'Civilain man: 'الابتعاد هنا. انه أمر خطير (Get away ehre. He is dangerous.) Saint tries to stand up, but the fall hurt him veryy much. He then slowly walks through the crowd, pushing the civilaisn aside. '''Civilian woman (Background): 'لماذا يحدث هذا '(Why is this happening?!) 'Civilain man (Accent): '''You need help! Stop please. '''Saint: '''Fuck off *Cough* ''Saint then arrives in front of the oasis, seeing a man with a rifle explaining something to a woman, in front of a limousine. 'Guard: '''We're here to help you! Get in the... ''Saint taps the man's shoulder. 'Saint: '''Excuse me... ''The guard looks around disturbed. Saitn then throws the rifle out of his hadns over the limousine and punches the guard knock out. 'Sarah: '''Who are you? What are you doing?! '''Saint: '''I'm here to help, Sarah. Just get... '''Sarah: '''How you know my name? '''Saint: '''Just... ''Typhoon guys enter the scene, having htier weapons eady and aimed at Saint. 'Saint: '''Shit... Get behind the car. ''Saint assigns Sarah to get behind the car. 'Typhoon: '''Surrender and you'll stay unharmed! ''Saitn raises his hands. 'Typhoon: '''All right. Now take a step forward. ''Saint tays where he is. 'Typhoon: '''Don't do this. You are being stupid. '''Prophet (Radio): '''Deuce and I got our crosshairs on them. You ready? '''Typhoon: '''Johnson, get him. '''Saint: '''Do it... ''Two shots hit two Typhoon guards and more shots follow. Saint slides over the car and takes cover next to Sarah. 'Saint: '''Heads down. Will be over any sec. ''Saint grabs the rifle of the guard he punched and checks the magazine. He inserts it back in and pops out of cover, firing at the Typhoon guards who are aiming at Prophet and Deuce. All Typhoon guys are finally killed. 'Prophet (Radio): '''Clear. Good work down there, boy. Hell of a job it was. '''Saint: '''Get in touch with Wolfhound. The news is coming soon and I don't want to give interviews. ''Saint lets the rifle rest on his shoulder and reaches out his hand to Sarah. She grabs his hand and Saint pulls her up and rests his hand on her shoulder, slowly walking away. The screen slowly turns balck while Prophet is contacting Wolfhound. '''Prophet (Radio): '''Wolfhound, this is Prophet. Mission succesfull, we have secured the HVT. Request extraction for RTB. Locations follow. Delta Four X-Ray Seven Nine, over.